From Awesome To Elite
by thewriterstory
Summary: FIRST MOVIE-VERSE FIC! They were born cute, cuddly and awesome (at escaping from leopard seals). How did they become the elitest of the elite animals? One shot, no suggestive content, no romance, little violence.


"Leopard seals! We're going to die!"

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>

**AWESOME**

**To**

**ELITE**

_They were born cute, cuddly and awesome (at escaping from leopard seals). How did they become the elitest of the elite animals? (SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE)_

* * *

><p>"You know what you've got kid?" Skipper smiled at the newly hatched chick and removed the last piece of the egg shell from the top of his head.<p>

"You've got us, and we've got each other. If that ain't a family, I don't know what is." Instinctively, Skipper reached out to ruffle the penguin's smooth baby feathers while he blushed in return.

After the moment of sappiness, Skipper turned away and stared at the ocean, assuming his serious look.

"What's our tra-ject-ory?" He asked, fumbling with the long word he hardly used.

"Ninety-five percent certain we're still doomed." Kowalski replied certainly.

"And the other five percent?" Skipper pointed out.

"Adventure and glory like no penguin ever seen before." The other penguin replied dramatically.

"I'll take that action!" Skipper responded enthusiastically, not minding how risky it sounded.

"Woohoo!" Rico cheered along, dancing around the ice floe, happy that they were leaving Antarctica to go to somewhere new.

After a few minutes of celebrations, "Where exactly are we going?" the kid interrupted innocently.

"Wherever these waters take us, kiddo." Skipper replied calmly, looking far away as the glorious sun retired for the night.

"There's a world out there, one which we never dreamt of exploring, aren't you excited Kowalski!" Skipper nudged his tall friend.

"Hmm yeah, I am."

"What's the matter with you? You've been looking upset the whole time," Skipper observed.

"This is our first time we've been alone for so long Skipper, what if… something happens to us?" Kowalski questioned, his mind running wild with scientific theories and possibilities of what could happen to them while they were floating, vulnerably, in the middle of the ocean.

"Relax, Kowalski. What could happen to us? I'd take care of any problem you'd face." The flat-headed penguin replied nobly.

"What could you do to protect us?" Kowalski looked around, noticing the baby penguin had gone off with Rico who was sitting at the edge of the floe trying to fish.

"You are just a small penguin, you're not an adult. We don't even know where we are going…" Kowalski replied, voice softening, fear creeping in. "We're all going to be in danger-"

"We will be fine!" Skipper assured, patience wearing out. He grabbed his friend. "LOok at me, trust me, Kowalski. We were awesome out there, you saw it. The kid's having fun, Rico's having fun, we're all excited, why can't you be too?"

Kowalski stared back at the shorter penguin.

"From now on, trust is the backbone of our friendship. You. Trust. Me. We. Friends. Got it?"

Kowalski sighed, shaking off the others' flippers off him. "We belong there Skipper." Turning around, he pointed at the frozen tundra where their families lived in.

"Come on Kowalski, you were the one who muttered about being a scientist, who dares to experiment! We could experiment about living in a new place, with no supervision!" Skipper grinned, starting to dream of better lifestyles. 'More abundant fish supply… yummy'

After taking a moment to ponder about what his friend said, Kowalski gave in. "Alright, but if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"I'm confident you'd be thanking me." he smirked, uttering the silent promise. His eyes caught sight of something else.

"Wait! No, kiddo, you are not allowed to get into the water! You hear me?" The short penguin rushed forward and pulled the baby chick away from the water. "You too Rico, I don't want you to fall in."

"Aww... fish.." Rico disheartenedly.

"We'll get some fish later." Skipper reasoned, but received a frown from Kowalski. "I'll find it." He added.

"Why can't I swim?" Private blinked his adorably big expressive eyes and looked up at Skipper.

"You're too small, and the ocean's too big kiddo. We'll teach you how to swim, don't worry." He smiled warmly. "In the meantime we should all just relax and watch the scenery."

The penguin took the lead by lazily laying down on the floe, Rico in tow, and they both admired the beautiful sun set.

Kowalski and the chick stood at the edge, immersed in their own questions.

"Are they your brothers?" The kid asked.

'Oh boy, he seems to be too curious… but he does look so adorable!'

"No, but we've known each other for very long…"

"How long?" The younger inquired curiously.

"Hmm, almost from the time we hatched. It wasn't very long ago." The senior replied.

"Can I hear that story?" The chick chirped enthusiastically.

Kowalski hesitated, but decided he could use some entertainment while floating aimlessly in the wide ocean.

"Yes you can." He smiled. The child grinned the cutest smile ever, making the other's heart melt.

"So one day I was belly-sliding…"

After the story…

"Is snow that fun? Will I get to play with you too?" The baby penguin asked.

"You would, sometime when we go back to Antarctica."

"What's that?"

"The name of the snowy place we call home."

"Sounds nice."

"It gets boring after a while. You see white all the time, even on yourself." Kowalski admitted.

The baby penguin laid his head on the elder's shoulder, resting, just like the other two laid on the floe.

Kowalski closed his eyes for a few moments, breathing in the cool air, feeling the sea breeze whiz past his face, starting to become optimistic about the exploration again.

The baby penguin's eyes widened and he started shaking the other. "Ko-wal-ski…" He pronounced cautiously. Said penguin opened his eyes.

"What are they?" The baby asked, pointing out to the waters.

The sky had darkened minutes ago which made it almost impossible to see the silhouette. Kowalski's sharp eyesight allowed him to see what Private referred to anyway. He rubbed his eyes frantically, checking if it were real.

"LEOPARD SEALS! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!' Kowalski yelled as Rico and Skipper stood up immediately.

"We are not going to die!" Skipper insisted.

"What do we do now?" Rico asked frantically as more figures neared the floe.

The tiniest penguin pulled the nearest older penguin, turning out to be Skipper, and hid behind his back. Skipper looked down as soon as he felt something nuzzling his feathers.

"Stay calm, you're going to be okay, little guy." Skipper whispered. "We're not going to let anyone of them take us down. I think it's time to test how really awesome we are." He addressed everyone, ending his speech with a 'cracking-knuckles' gesture.

"We're going to attack the leopard seals now? Are you insane Skipper?" Kowalski uttered in disbelief.

"No, we're going to stay still, and only defend ourselves. Don't provoke them, only fight if they attack you first. And you little fella... " Skipper looked at the shivering child behind him, "you're going to be okay. YOu've got us, we're not going to let anyone hurt you, got it?"

Private nodded wordlessly, and only stood closer to Skipper. The three older penguins instinctively surrounded him, making him feel safer.

"Rico, Kowalski, don't break the perimeter." After receiving blank looks, he elaborated, "It's some military jargon. You don't break the circle, protect our rookie. That way leopard seals won't get to him." Skipper turned around after that instruction, facing the sea and protecting the chick too. The two others did the same and they formed a tight defence around the youngest.

"They'd leave us alone if we prove they can't get to us. Believe in yourselves and we'll get through this just fine." The ice floe shook as the tides became harsher due to the presence and movement of the penguins' natural enemies.

The baby whimpered as everyone lost balance for a few moments, but remained on the ice. "Keep centre everyone." Skipper ordered as they shuffled to the centre, away from the raging currents. "Kid if you ever feel scared, just hold onto us. We're here." Skipper randomly made up words to assure him.

The youngest fellow buried himself in the others' feathers to keep himself warm, as the waters and the breezes were too chilly.

Skipper couldn't help but to smile at the warm sensation fluttering throughout his body. It reminded him about another pressing matter at hand-

"Kowalski we're going to have to give him a name after this." Skipper nudged him softly, all the while keeping eyes at the sea.

"We're not the kid's parents." Kowalski pointed out. He was also starting to realize that the leopard seals were starting to stall and gather more animals of their kind.

"We're his family now." Skipper replied, "we need to find some good names."

The leopard seals decided to jump out of water and fish for their dinner right at that moment.

"Skip-per... behind you…" Private gasped as he closed his eyes. He couldn't watch as a scary creature attacked his only family.

Fear gripped the young male as he could not feel the warmth of one penguin. He opened his eyes, just to witness the skipper punch the slimy sea creature's face and kick his guts so hard he fell back into the water.

"Wow..." the boy spluttered in shock, his beak open wide.

"Me me me my turn!" Rico jumped excitedly. One leopard seal headed towards Kowalski and the two mentioned penguin toddlers summoned their strength and punched it at the same time, as hard as they could, stunning and defeating their predator.

"Wow I did that?" Kowalski murmured, amazed at his new skill.

"Not bad you both, make sure you protect the boy." Skipper instructed distractedly as he himself did his part in keeping his enemies away.

The floe rocked violently against the raging waters, and Private from one side to another of the floe.

"Um... kid, hold my feet so that you don't fall off!" Kowalski instructed.

"Okay..." the boy whimpered, frightened by the violent currents.

Kowalski was limited as he couldn't do any moves that will throw the kid off. He was reduced to purely protecting the child as Rico covered for him.

Kowalski looked down at the child. He was scared, and tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

The older wrapped his flippers protectively around the child, surrounding him fully. "You are going to be okay, trust Skipper, he knows what he's doing," Kowalski whispered.

The chick hugged Kowalski and clung onto him for fear of his life, brushing their smooth fluffy feathers.

All of a sudden, an arrow flew in the air and landed right beside Kowalski.

Fortunately, Kowalski's hearing was sharp enough enabling him to pull the youngest in their company away from the sharp point of the arrow.

"Blebleghhh helpp!" Rico screamed, holding onto the slippery edge of the floe.

"Rico!" Skipper hollered, but was too busy with his own battle.

"Hold this!" Kowalski left the child to grip the arrow as he rushed over to Rico.

"Rico keep your head above water!" Kowalski advised. As none of them could swim yet, they would drown, die and be dinnered easily if the currents defeated them first.

"Skipper! There!" the kid chirped loudly, still holding onto his only support tightly.

Skipper jerked around. After much effort, Kowalski also managed to hoist Rico up the floe.

Everyone huddled near the centre where the arrow was hooked to.

"What now!?" Kowalski hollered over the loud winds, supporting Rico who was still choking and coughing.

"Hold on tight." Skipper instructed calmly and confidently. "We'll be fine."

"HOw many times would you repeat that lie?" Kowalski cried out. The leopard seals swished their tails at the ice floe, retreating and coming up with a new plan of attack.

"Our rescue's right there." Skipper pointed out. Everyone held on tight, when they felt the white rope which all the while, was camouflaging with the background.

The leopard seals formed an animal pyramid and one seal was preparing to jump off from its peak, aiming to land on the ice floe with all the four penguins.

"All set?" Skipper asked as he held the most vulnerable penguin close and tight. He gave the rope a little nudge and soon they were flying through the air.

"Wheee!" Rico chirped and stuck his tongue out at the loser-leopard seals.

Kowalski closed his eyes shut as he was worried he was getting sick.

Skipper relaxed, thinking that their life-threatening situation was over.

Their ride came to an abrupt stop when all four of them collided on a wooden surface and fell off the floe. All of them landed in different awkward positions, including two upside down.

"Oomph," SKipper breathed as he skidded across the rough floor. "Where are we?"

"You are under the custody of my team. We are bringing you back to your homeland." A crisp voice was heard.

"And who may you be?" He asked, pushing himself away from the floor using his flippers, only to meet a menacing stare.

"Wah! Where's my personal space?!" Skipper yelled, backing away.

Kowalski and Rico helped Skipper and the kid up respectively, as they huddled together, facing the rest of the adult penguins who had formed a perimeter around them.

"Who are you penguins?" Kowalski asked.

"We're part of the Antarctic Penguin Defense." Another voice rang out. That male penguin produced a shiny gold badge.

"The APD Force is a military organization better than that of the humans'"

"You lot are military? Amazing! I didn't know we had a military!" Skipper exclaimed in wonder while Rico looked at the badge, mesmerized. The youngest kid however didn't understand a word.

"That's because you're not supposed to. Young penguins shouldn't pollute their minds with this military issues. But since you troublemakers had to decide to stray out of Antarctic waters and get involved with the leopard seals, we had to step in dutifully and save you lot. And by we, I mean my team."

"Troublemakers? Hold on, you're the one stepping in the midst of our destiny! We were set for a lifetime full of adventure-"

"YOu are NOT going anywhere."

"Yes we are!" Skipper insisted, tiptoeing, clenching his flippers into fists and puffing out his chest.

"Penguins only exist in Antarctica. Stray any further and you will be captured by the "humans" or worse."

"We will not, because we are awesome, adventurous and skilled."

"You are just chicks!"

"With the exception of our newly adopted, newly hatched baby brother, all of us are reaching adulthood." Skipper retorted.

Kowalski stepped closer. "Smooth feathers - check. Shiny fresh look - check. Whiny high pitched voice - check. Waterproof feathers - I'm afraid we're all chicks Skipper."

"Who's side are you on?" Skipper replied as he slapped the back of Kowalski's head. Rico let out a giggle as Private winced on behalf of Kowalski.

"As captain of this ship, you are under my and the rest of my team's supervision, and we are not letting you go till you get back to your parents. You young foolish chicks have no idea how dangerous the world outside is!"

"Well I bet if your stupid military rules disallow you from stepping out for exploration, you wouldn't know how safe the world outside is."

Everyone stared stunned at Skipper, while Rico and Kowalski gasped.

"You do not insult the military, Skipper," Kowalski whispered, nudging him hard in the ribs.

"Enough of your snarky talk!" The leader of the ship yelled.

"It is my honest opinion, and the TRUTH." Skipper declared. "Come on boys we're leaving."

The captain huffed in annoyance. "Men," he drawled the syllable out emphasizing the difference between Skipper's command and his, "take them out."

The four halted, and four orange things were immediately shot at them. Feeling a sharp prick, Skipper plucked the thing off his skin and saw an orange plastic thing with a thin metal rod.

"A toy? Do you think we're really as naive as kids?" Skipper mocked, before he started to feel dizzy. "Whaat did you…" 4 resounding thuds were heard and the four chicks fainted.

* * *

><p>The captain of the ship walked into the snow covered cave, behind him, six other penguins, four of them carrying a chick each over their shoulders. They approached a metal door, and the captain spoke through the small hole. He told a password which caused penguins to open the door from inside.<p>

The ship crew of 7 walked in before the doors closed. Skipper's eyes fluttered open. He let out a soft grunt, trying to shake off the exhaustion where he was. He then realized that he was upside down, slung over a penguin's back with a net wrapped around him.

Skipper started struggling and tried to break free from the net, but to no avail. They continued walking down the bridge overlooking an underground floor of the APD force's headquarters. Skipper tried to keep track of all the directions they took and quietly observed the surroundings.

Before long, the penguins arrived at a room. It was white and blue, and there were many unusual things all around. The four chicks were dropped onto the floor roughly. The three other penguins came to consciousness and groaned/yawned.

The adult weapons specialist produced a small knife, resulting in an unusually high pitch involuntary squeak from Skipper. He professionally sliced through the nets and the four chicks rose up.

"Everyone okay?" Skipper questioned and everyone nodded. Private waddled closer to Skipper for added security.

"Who are these baby penguins?" A different voice sounded. The four clueless penguins turned to see an even older penguin walking towards them, eyeing each one of them intently.

"Who are you?" Skipper replied disrespectfully, earning another nudge from Kowalski.

"We found these rebellious chicks in the ocean, straying away from the motherland. We rescued them from leopard seals." the crew's lieutenant replied.

"Leopard seals?" The old penguin inquired curiously. "Explain."

"Leopard seals are really scary creatures with large grey bodies and big black eyes." The young chick spoke up for the first time in the others' presence.

Hearing his young voice, the youngest among all the chicks, the adults were shocked. "How old are you?"

The unnamed penguin reached out for Skipper's flipper, and held it tightly, in fear of the menacing old people. "1 Day old." He meekly responded.

"1 day?!"

"No way!"

"Are you serious?"

The adults cried in protest. The young hatchling looked up at Skipper confused, while the trio laughed quietly.

The oldest person in the room hushed them. "Silence!"

He then bent down and looked at the chick who whimpered and shied away behind Skipper.

"You dare hurt him…" Rico growled. "We'll show you what we're made off!" Skipper finished, trying to be threatening.

The oldest penguin let out a short chuckle. "What do you think you can do? I am a general, I have years of experience. Even a trained private is no match for me."

Skipper, ticked off, charged at the general, letting out a (high-pitched) battle cry. "Skipper!" Kowalski called and tried to stop the rash penguin, but he wouldn't listen.

The general stepped aside, got hold of one of the small penguin's flippers and pulled him into the air. Using his other flipper, the general brought the small penguins' flippers behind his back and restrained him.

"Hey hey let me go!" The penguin wheezed, now only able to wriggle his feet in the air. The older penguin was using his inferior strength and skill against him, causing Skipper to feel vulnerable and weak.

"If you want to fight so much, we can teach you how to fight properly here." The general stated, not releasing Skipper yet.

Gasps reverberated across the room. "General! They are young kids! Not even close to adulthood or maturity!" The captain argued, scoffing at Skipper's tantrum-like responses too.

"Captain, we'll just give them a taste of how we penguins train at the Antarctic Defence Force Headquarters." The general replied, releasing Skipper to join his team.

"We certainly wouldn't be able to find a team of mentors for each of them." One of the resource specialists remarked.

"There's no need. They can be a group of their own." The general stated, walking towards the adult captain.

"Uh huh! I can be the leader! The captain!" Skipper cut in without realizing the dark undertone of the general. "I can be options specialist!" Kowalski reserved his role.

"Kaboom kaboom kaboom!" Rico imitated the use of some weapons, and also pretended to fight air battles.

"And I can be private!" The young chick exclaimed, using the rank without knowing what it meant.

"Private, that makes sense. Better than kid, right Kowalski?" Skipper asked him softly, trying not to be heard by the general, who was having an isolated discussion with his

"Uh… well it sounds nice." Kowalski replied unsurely.

"You can think of more options for a better name later." Skipper smirked, immersing himself in his rank.

The general cleared his throat and all the adults turned back to the small chicks in front of them.

"Alright, all four of you will be allowed to stay here. Rules will be explained as we go on. For starters there are few basic rules." The general spoke and the adult captain took over.

"Number 1. You do not speak of the APDF outside these premised. Number 2. You do not talk back or disrespect other teammates and superior officers. Number 3. You do not disappear or head out without informing anyone. Clear?" He asked in an authoritative manner.

The chicks all nodded.

"Good, these team of penguins will show you around the base. They will be your mentors, and I'm the overall in charge around here." The general replied emotionlessly as he walked back to his private study area.

The adult penguins ushered the smaller ones outside the room.

The general spoke quietly, no one but the trained adults could hear him.

"Make sure they get the best training available. They'd regret trying to leave Antarctica to explore the wild and they'd never think of it, ever again."

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

+ The APDF (Antarctic Penguin Defense Force) was the former name of the International Penguin Defense Force ;) This one was named Antarctic as the adult penguins were not aware of the existence of penguins outside the penguin motherland - Antarctica.

+ You know how the youngest team ever in the APDF turned out ;) Elite!

+ PM me for any clarifications. I understand my English can be very confusing at times :P

+ Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or its ideas etc.

**I got this plot bunny two weeks ago, and I am in a rush to publish this because I'll be busy for the rest of the week. I hope you guys also enjoyed the school drabble I recently published! :)**

**Please leave comments, its my first movie shot :) Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
